


to love somebody.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Smut, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "I’d love an early 66 John x F!reader. He’s feeling bad about his body and the reader does some body worshipping and rides him. If you’re up to it, of course!"





	to love somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> g'day

You were in the kitchen making yourself a nice, simple, cup of tea when suddenly a loud barrage of cursing erupted from the living room, almost causing you to drop your yet empty mug.

You recognized the yelling voice as John’s, your boyfriend, and hurried into the living room; beyond worried that something had happened.

But all seemed fine as you stepped into the cosy room. All except for John. He was alone. Nothing was broken. No-one had broken in. No crazy fans. No fire or anything like it. But he looked visibly stressed out over something and your heart sank at the sight.

You stepped over to the couch and gently sat down next to him. You placed your soft hand on his but it was immediately pulled away.

“…John?” You whispered, hurt at his rejection. Something was definitely wrong, you thought. He typically was always more than happy for any physical contact from you.

“Leave me alone,” he muttered at a volume you almost didn’t hear. You shook your head, even though he were looking down at his folded hands in his lap and not at you.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you resigned to gently place your hand on his shoulder, “please… tell me what’s wrong.

He muttered something. Something you didn’t hear this time.

You leaned closer to him, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said I’m fat!” He sneered at you. Finally looking at you, you could see the tears he was fighting hard to keep back. He had never been one for open vulnerability or crying. Especially around you. Even after the many times you reassured him and told him it was natural and healthy and alright; he still fought hard to maintain a tough exterior.

“I’m… ugly,” he said, this time quieter.

You frowned, “whatever gave you that idea?”

His eyes landed a crumpled up newspaper on the coffee tabled. Concerned, you leaned forward to grab it and once it was in your hands; you slowly unfolded it.

You were confused at first. The front page was about some royal wedding in Europe so you flipped through it and it was when you reached one of the last pages that you stilled and slowly started to feel the overwhelming sensation of disgust and anger.

It was a large enhanced picture of the two you on long-awaited your vacation to the Caribbean only a few days prior. He was in his swim trunks, you in a suit. The captured moment was of the two of you goofing around and running into the sea while laughing incredibly.

It was a good memory and one you would’ve smiled at if it hadn’t been for your incredible worry. A sweet picture through your eyes, though you could see why John might have found it unflattering. Still confused you looked on and finally got to something that really got your blood boiling.

In a bold font underneath the picture it said;  **THE SMART ONE? BEATLE LOOKING PORTLY DURING BEACH TRIP WITH GIRLFRIEND.**

Shit.

The text went on to describe your vacation but with large overtones of what felt like patronising and dismissive comments of your relationship. Of his weight and appearance.

The gall of these so-called ‘journalists’. How dare they?  Who the hell did they think they were? Joking about how you’re with him for the money and fame and that it couldn’t possibly be due to his look. That the size of his thighs, belly or even his goddamn jaw was something undesirable!

And to indicate the change of nickname due to it too? Unbelievable!

You shot up from your seat on the couch and with staunch steps went and threw the now crumpled newspaper into the lit fireplace; it was accepted with a roaring blaze.

You took deep breaths as you stared into the fire. You willed yourself to stop shaking. For your blood to stop pumping so furiously in your veins. Because, for John to calm down, for John to relax and know that nothing was wrong; that it was all bullshit. You first calm down yourself, and breathe fucking evenly.

You closed your eyes and sighed deeply before turning back around to face John.

He was staring at you. His face unreadable, except for the clear pain of the moment. His hands were still in his lap, trembling. His comprehension of his own appearance and self-worth had always been shite. Sure, he often joked about his desirability and luck with the ladies (and sometimes men) but it was never anything but a facade.

You knew better than that. It was just about how to show him. Of how you felt and thought about him. About how handsome he was. How sexy. How cute. He rarely took your words for it. Always deflecting the compliments with jokes or sarcasm.

But not this time. This time you would really show him how you felt.

You slowly made your way towards him, keeping constant eye contact, and only stopped when you stood in front of him. Towering over his crumpled posture as he sat on the couch, crippled with self-loathing.

You went to your knees and captured him in a warm embrace. The hug was awkward at first; his hands pressing into your stomach as he hadn’t managed to get them away in time. But soon they were gone and you immediately hugged him closer as his arms slowly made their way around your waist.

“It’s garbage. All of what they wrote. Pure unadulterated shite,” you leaned away from the hug and captured his cheeks in your hands. “You are the most gorgeous man I know. You’re talented, funny, and incredibly attractive. And if I have to devote my whole life on making you realise how handsome you are then so be it.”

His eyes darted around your face in a loss for words as tears slowly formed under his eyes yet again. “It’s okay,” you whispered and repeated it as you kissed him lightly on his mouth.

“John, please, let me show you how much I mean my words. And how much you mean to me. You don’t need to say anything. Just… please, let me,” you fought back a sob.

He nodded and you met again for a slow kiss. A kiss that slowly evolved into something more heated. Quicker. And wet. Tongues met and your hands started to roam on his chest, seeking something to hold and to tear open.

His shirt was soon torn open and discarded. You parted and your quickening breathing stilled as you looked upon his bare chest. And as you softly placed your hand over his heart, feeling the beating of it and of the small hairs on the warming skin; you breathed out a “gorgeous”, before your hand started to slowly travel further down as your mouth was recaptured.

You moved to place kisses on his chest and stomach as you slowly made rid of his jeans.

And once it was gone, you stilled whatever actions you had done previously and looked up to John. Silently he had begun to cry and slowly crawled unto his lap and wiped the tears away. Caressing his cheek you asked him, “do you want to do this?” You wanted- needed to know for sure. That something hadn’t got lost in translation.

“Yes,” accommodated with a meek nod before he gently pushed you closer to him and meet you with a kiss. And as you moved around on his lap to better position yourself; you felt his growing erection and smiled.

Your hands moved down his arms, feeling up the soft warm flesh, as you kissed and soon settled on his hips and over the white briefs he wore. You moved circles on the tender skin and he sighed into your mouths as tongue met tongue.

“My beautiful boy,” you whispered, “lie down for me, please.”

And you stopped off of him, he whined at the leaving touches, but soon did as you said and laid down unto his back on the soft couch. You looked him over; over his half-naked body, the only thing that was covered was what you were most excited for.

You started from the bottom; tickling his feet, causing a snort, and slowly caressed his legs and thighs as you reached closer and closer to the prize. You knew if you took it too slow he would get impatient but there was so much you wanted to do. To take time with. You slowed down and felt the soft flesh on his inner thighs. And realised; it might possibly be the physical part of him you loved the most. The stark pale flesh. Soft and warm to the touch. And thick. You kissed the thigh, so near the ultimate goal and yet so far.

It earned you a shiver and an almost inaudible whine of ‘ _please_ ’. For which you smirked and gave small nibbles to the skin as you moved up. “Patience, love,” you whispered into the skin accompanied by small kisses.

You hooked your fingers unto the edges of his briefs and slowly, but surely, pulled them down and off his legs. His erect penis sprang unto his stomach. You rid yourself of your skirt and panties as you crawled further up and positioned yourself over his hips and gently felt his cock with light touches.

“Gorgeous,” you muttered and bent down to kiss him on the jaw.

You ground your growing wetness on his dick and felt it as it twitched. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, with you leaned over to kiss him, but it was also only short term as you soon got back to a straightened posture. You quickly got rid of your shirt and threw it carelessly over your shoulder.

You closed your eyes as you cupped your breasts, giving them a squeeze, and moved down at a relaxed pace until you reached your vulva. You rubbed and gently massaged it; to make sure it was ready to take in the length that was John. You heard him groan as you took a hold of his cock and positioned over it and started to press down unto it. You joined him in groans of your own as you felt its heat enter you.

And so you started to slowly ride him. You went up and down as his hands firmly took a hold of your hips, helping you in guiding you at a comfortable pace. It was slow and just want you wanted. And as you looked down at him; you were sure it was just exactly what he needed too. Moaning loudly, wantonly as your bodies met.

You leaned forward with stifled moaning to meet him in a heated kiss. Your forearms rested on each side of his shoulders on the soft couch to keep yourself up as you deepened the kiss.

A hand of his had moved to cup one of your asscheeks, squeezing as you both continued to move in a shared rhythm. Something was hit deep in your core and you moaned loudly as an incoming orgasm hit you hard. Your body shook and quivered. And you moved your mouth away from his and softly bit into the skin of his shoulder as you gave in to the overwhelming sensation that overtook your body. The bit something he liked you to do and this one was definitely hard enough to leave a mark.

Soon he joined you in a chorus moaning as his cock twitched and filled you up as you had foregone the use of a condom. He continued moving you at the same pace as previously as he pumped into you. Finished with a sigh; the hand that had been on your hip let go and left a warm feeling in its place. The hand came instead to your cheek and moved you up to look at him.

He had tears in his eyes as he moved you down to tenderly kiss you. It was filled with love and gratitude and nothing else was said as you felt it conveyed exactly what you both felt.  He gently helped you lift up and over his hips to lie down beside him on the narrow couch. Ignoring the mess; you looked up to him in your mutual embrace with a loving look and smile as he did the same.

It was getting dark but neither on you moved from the warm spot on the couch. “I love you,” you whispered as you drew circles on his chest. “And I you,” he whispered back.


End file.
